Away with the letters
by SilverSockFox
Summary: Stuck in a jail cell all alone, Lucas seeks out for the company he desperately needs...In the form of letters. takes place between the three year gap. REVIEW BASED STORY!
1. A Request for your Assistance

**Away with the letters~**

**A/N If anyone knows the actual name of the bird, tell me...please or I'll call it some stupid name!**

disclaimer: nope

_To whomever this may reach,_

_ My name is Lucas. I'd give you my last name too, but that doesn't belong to me anymore. I used to have a full family-a rather happy life too mind you- But that, and the rest of this crazy world came crashing down on me. My father, and the only survivor of the accident, besides myself of course, has abandoned me too living on my own. I highly doubt he shall even notice I'm long gone. I want no attachment to that man. So it's just Lucas._

_Whether you found this letter fluttering in the breeze, or had the carrier pigeon come tapping at your window at night, you've found it regardless of all the efforts of the Pigmask army. I'll explain that later, don't worry. Because fate has delivered this letter to you, it may be in your best interests to keep reading my letter._

_You may be wondering just _**why** _you've received this letter. And it's simple really. I'm a bad kid. I sabotage Army cargo, and annoy them to no end with my declines to their cause. They want me to sell my farm, join in their cause, buy a 'happy box', and erase my identity as Lucas Ryuuka-the name I've chosen for myself. Of course, I don't just walk away completely home free each time. I get caught; this is my fifth time being in a jail cell. And no better jail to stick a rebel then one in the heart of all this madness._

_That's right, I'm in a high security jai in the center of a rising city. I Personally, I think it's over kill; the guards are strong, and the stun weapons are even stronger. I don't even want to try and break out. Unfortunately, I'm here for 3 months, with no outside visitors allowed. But I really know what's happening: this is the only way to steal the farm away from me, and with me here and not there, they do whatever they want with it. But whoever you are, it may not concern you what this army does. But it's what __**you **__can do for me that matters._

_ It's a long three months with no one to talk to, I may go insane. Although, the only 'person' I've had contact with over the past two years is my faithful companion, Boney, who happens to be a talking dog. But no one else seems to hear him. I may be already insane. I wish to reach out to the outside world, tell them my story, have it them tell theirs. Please, if you find this, I know the bird won't be far. Write me back. Tell me about the world you live in! She is the only one who can fly the letters back to me, please keep her safe._

_-Signed_

_Lucas Ryuuka._

**A/N**

**Thaaaaaaaats right people! A mulit-chapter story from Silver! The way it works is slightly different from other stories; you, the reader are what is required to keep this story progressing. In each reply, Lucas will give a little bit about what's going on around him.**

**So how does replying work? Simple!**

**All you have to do is reply back in a ****review**** as an earthbound* character. It can be any one you wish**, however, If someone has taken that character already, they are off limits. If someone does not reply after claiming a character for a long time***, that character will be available again this is rated T, so be creative! **

*(is NOT limited to earthbound, any character from the series is acceptable, 1,2+3, I doesn't even have to be a main human character)

**(Jetta had first pick, and was given Jeff)

***(we'll go with a month and a half to be fair)

**Try to stay in character and have fun!**

**SilverSockfox**


	2. Jeff: 1

**A/N: Prepare yourself reader, for Jetta's awesome writing**

**Merci beaucoup, Mon amies pour restez avec moi ici sur FFN!**

Dear friend whom I've never met, 

Although I know it may be considered extremely rude of my part to open a letter that is not rightfully mine, I decided to open it.  
>Why, you may ask?<br>It all began last night; it was lights out for us all at Snow Wood Boarding School.  
>All was peaceful and silent night except for the strong gusts outside and the soft snoring of my roommate, Tony.<br>While everyone was sound in slumber, I stayed up late and studied for the AP Chemistry exam we were going to have early the next morning.  
>As I began to recite the Periodic Table of Elements from my memory bank, I heard a loud THUD.<br>The sound that had caused me to fidget had come from outside my dorm window.  
>I quickly approached and rubbed the fog away from the window to have myself a better look.<br>I gasp in surprise as I notice a small bird, a pigeon perhaps, shivering all alone in the frost.  
>I can almost recall the headmaster's words in my head. "No Animals allowed in Snow Wood Premises"<br>I open the window to bring the fowl in, ignoring and rebelling against the Headmaster's rules.  
>I smile at this breathtaking view, who would have thought?<br>My encounter with the first intellectual pigeon! I think to myself as I softly stroke the pigeon's feathers, I notice the letter attached to a collar around its neck.

Soon after finishing your letter, I notice how both you and I have a lot in common.  
>We both lack the presence of a father, although I would consider myself lucky if I were you.<br>Why would I be lucky? You may ask…  
>Well, you did claim that in the past you did have a full family and lived a happy life.<br>What can I say, as intelligent as I may appear, I do not know the real meaning of the word "family".  
>Sometimes I wake up at night and wonder, do I have a mother?<br>Mr. Maxwell often makes jokes about how I do not have a mother or a father; I am just a little robotic creation produced by Dr. Andounts.  
>I shrug off that feeling because I know he's right.<br>I'm the toy nobody wants to play with…  
>I have never experienced any sort of motherly affection from any woman in my life.<br>Like you, Lucas, I also have a "father" who abandoned me.  
>Dr. Andounts is a very successful scientist, he is known worldwide for who he is.<br>Alas almost no one knows he has a son; a son that he has locked for twelve solid years in Snow Wood Boarding School.  
>Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Jeff Andonuts, son of Dr. Andounts.<p>

Although your family may not be around anymore, do not ever make yourself believe that you are alone.  
>In the most depressing phase of my life, I slowly began to lose hope.<br>But all hope was returned when I saw a small beam of light enter my life; three great people were introduced into my life.  
>Ness…Paula…and Poo are not only my friends; they are my family.<br>Surely you must have friends out there who care about you as much as Ness, Paula, and Poo care about me.  
>You may consider me as your loyal humble friend from now on because I truly admire you, Lucas.<br>Despite the fact that everything you have been through, you are still standing tall and mighty.  
>And although it may seem like life is falling apart, do not lose hope.<br>Oh drat, Tony is waking up!  
>I better put this letter away before he starts accusing me of having a boyfriend.<br>Oh, and before you make false assumptions; I'm not gay all right?  
>Everyone just assumes I am simply because I happen to have a gay roommate.<br>I will conclude this letter by saying; Lucas, the power is in the tip of your fingers; use it wisely.

Warm Regards,  
>Jeff Andonuts<p>

P.S. If you manage to receive a letter from Tony. Let him know that if he tries putting his hands on me at night again, there will be hell to pay.

Dear Jeff,

The pigeon flew through my small cell window without alerting the two half asleep guards that sat lazily outside my cell. Like you, I was awake past the lights out time. But that's probably always going to be the same for me. I am insomniac; plagued with terrible dreams that will never go away. She landed on my shoulder, from where I sat on the ground, and 'woke' me up from my almost cationic state of wall staring. Realizing that the bird being here meant that my efforts had not in fact been in vain; someone had in fact received my letters.

I almost cried again when I found not one, but two handwritten letters around her neck.

Perhaps you are right Jeff Andonuts, I do know the meaning of family, and having experience to enjoy it for twelve years of my life is truly an amazing thing. And although you may sit there and wonder what it feels like to be loved and coddled by family, do not even wish upon yourself the pain of losing that love in a short three day span. Even knowing my father is alive and healthy; I can still feel the pain that his rejection gives me. He doesn't care for me, not as much as he loved Claus...Dear Claus, always eager to help my father in the farms, so willing to grow up into a man. He made my father proud. If Flint saw me now...He wouldn't be proud. He'd shake his head and walk away, muttering about how **Claus** wouldn't do something like this.

I understand the feeling of being in ones shadow for most of your life. At one point it was Claus who would outshine me in what mattered to everyone; his bravery, his strength, and his easy personality made him popular with the other children. I was just a tag-along, a bore that no one wanted around, but no one could say it, or Claus would bash their skulls in. once he was gone, it was Flint. Flint: the tough cowboy of Tazmiliy, the guy everyone would listen to. Everyone expects me to be more like Claus, or to grow up and be more like Flint.

At least knowing that I won't be like him, I know that I'll never abandon my little, **real** family I have with Boney.

I don't share the small, hard gray walled room with anyone, but the pigeon and the occasional guard that comes to lead me to the mess hall, so a roommate isn't a problem for me. This reminds me: The Mess Hall...I have no clue what it looks like. It's been three days since I came here, and I haven't left my cell since. Mostly because I refuse to speak to anyone here, including the guards. Another reason is the fact I do not wish to interact with the other prisoners around me, you might call it fear of the unknown.

The power is at my fingertips? I know I've heard that before...But from where? From whom? The memory is blurry, like it was a dream of told to me at an early age. I have more than enough time to think of these things while I wait, hopefully that your reply comes back with the others.

Ah. Where has the time gone? If I wish to reply to the other letter and send the pigeon out, undercover in the darkness, I shall end this letter here.

Wishing you well on your test Jeff,

Lucas.

P.S

My cell does have a bed, but I swear it's harder than the floor, and at least twice as lumpy.

**A/N: Yup, the first reply is the second review. Oops D:**

**Please bear with me here...I don't have much to say.**

**To stretch things out here, I will only be posting one reply per day, but don't worry FromtheUK! I've already written yours out, in fact I wrote it first! I will be posting it tomorrow morning, as early as I can!**

**Yes, I got Tony's letter, but let's just pretend that he wrote it later (or he just found it while looking through Jeff's drawers looking for some of his more...Personal things ;D)**

**Please, if you haven't already, Review this story and/or join in on this letter fest! there is still tons of character openings left for you, if you want them it's first come first serve~**

**P.P.S: my mom deleted this when I was half way through it D: So stuff is missing... **

**-SilverSockFox**


	3. Teddy: 1

_Dear Lucas,___

_So, sounds like a tough situation for you kid. Don't worry, I'm like you. My parents were killed on this mountain called Mt Itoi, The only friends I have now are some gang members. But they don't understand me, they're only with me for my protection. I've had a rough life, I've learned skills like how to pickpocket, how to fight and how to lie and cheat. Honestly kid, my life is being lived in hell. And there's nothin I can do about it. I practically rule my hometown, and it ain't fun kid.___

_Teddy_

Dear Teddy,

Seems like there is much in common with us. My dear brother went 'missing' on a mountain, as my father would say, but everyone knows the truth; Claus is long gone. Those skills may sound like the dirty work of the devil, but do keep in mind you know how to do something, like lie efficiently.

I can't lie. I really can't. The only thing close to doing so, would be to keep my mouth shut and move on. No one really cares enough about me to give more than a questioning glance my way, then forget about me entirely. And I like that, very much. It means when the first weapons crate was destroyed, no one thought it could be a kid like 'cry baby Lucas', who, mind you, hasn't shed a tear since mother passed away.

I hope there isn't anyone I know around here...I don't want to spend my next three month sentence being harassed by bullies.

So your part of a gang then? I've seen a couple small ones here and there. Some of them even ask me to join. But I decline them; I don't want to be in any more crap with the Army than I already am. You and I share the feeling of being trapped, but unlike myself, you could set yourself free.

I know I'm not one to preach, but you must think you are a bad person Teddy. I can tell you've done terrible things in your life. Maybe you hated it, and maybe not. But answer me this Teddy; could such a 'bad person' like you find a letter written by some wimp like me, and respond back? Could this person also try to comfort someone like me? Let me ask you a question, have you ever wanted to do anything else in life? You know deep down the answers lie in your heart.

And with these letters tied around her neck, my pigeon flies away.

With hope you and I stay alive to continue this exchange,

Lucas

**A/N: and so... the next round of letters begins**

**up next: Tony!**

**-Silver socks make SilverSockFox happy.**

**that and QUON...**

**ok, bye for real this time.**


	4. Tony: 1

**Huzza! Thank you GenosAngel for joining us! I really hope to see your replies coming back!**

_Dear Lucas,___

_It's nice to hear from someone who is similar to me. Like you, I don't know much of the outside world. I go to a boarding school after all. I don't know if you got a letter from Jeff or not, but I'm a friend of his. Though unlike him, I couldn't leave. He went to save the world. I've been outside the gates a few times, other than to see my family, and I've had some frightening experiences. But I know what you're getting at. Maybe not to your extent though.___

_~Tony_

To Tony,

Tony...

I've heard that name before. Your Jeff's roommate, right? Yes, he's sent me a reply as well. Don't get me wrong, but I'm surprised to see such...well...good handwriting again. All the letters so far have been rather hastily sketched on whatever the individual could find. It nice to see that all the boys at your school follow good mannerisms while replying to letters, as strange as mine.

I've never heard of a boarding school before. As a child, I was taught by my parents life skills and such, and some of the town elders would gather in the town square and give lessons on maths and other things our parents couldn't teach us. At least, that's what happened before. We have 'Schools' now, but that's just a title they tell parents. It's such brainwash, I doubt there is any real purpose of teaching children, or if it's just for a cover-up. They only give examples of the 'great things the King has done' for us ungrateful barbarians. so what if we'd never heard of a car before. I liked it that way...

**~The words on the paper seem to be written softer now.**

But it's all gone now. No more childish ignorance for us villagers.

I understand your desires to leave the things you knows best, and learn the 'what else' in the world. But, you must also understand that you are still young, and the world can wait. You don't have to burst out immediately either. Like Jeff, the world will lets you know when you're ready. So until that day, just feel lucky that the beds are nice, the rooms are warm, and the food tastes good. 'Cause you do not want to be here. It's always freezing cold, and my bed refuses to soften up. I've rolled on in for hours now, just as a way to be productive in my boredom, but the bed didn't change at all, and I was left with a badly bruised back.

Everyone has their own limits. You shouldn't try to push yours so hard.

-Lucas

P.S, Jeff would like to know if you would stop trying to touch him at night. However, I don't see what's wrong with that. My brother and I used to share a bed all the time when we were too small to warm our own beds. But I guess it's different for non-siblings. I doubt either of you know that you're writing to me, so maybe you should tell Jeff.

**A/N Wow... you guys are AWESOME! seven reviews already! I've still got more to do, but please, don't be shy! Let's keep going with this, review and reply!**

**for those who have, thank you all so much for writing to me already, I may have to up my ante with this..**

**~Silversockfox**


	5. Nana: 1

Dear Lucas:

Gosh, that sounds really scary! I sorry about all of that, but I'm not really sure what it's like to have a family. It has always been...me. Just me, the girl who talks too much. The girl who has no friends. The girl who sits by the sea all day. Hey, haven't I heard you're name before? Yeah...once or twice.

I'm terrified to write this, but...I want to mess up the stuff and break their supplies and do anything else I can to stop them too. I want to go out and protest and fight and scream injustice until my lungs burst. I don't know HOW they found me in the small, secluded house I live in, but they have and they are trying to sell me those stupid boxes every day. For once, I'm almost happy I live so far away from town, so I don't have to see how they have ruined it so much.

Are you sure you have any way to escape?

-Nana.

Dear Nana,

I know you too, I sat there once and listened to you talk for hours after my adventure with a little monkey called Salsa. Do you remember him? He was that little creature with the blue collar that was forced to deliver the packages of happy boxes to everyone. Or at least till my friends saved him. I wasn't much help in that fight. They got really beaten up before I showed up and convinced the Drago to help them.

If you don't know me, you might know Claus. He was my brother, my twin. We aren't identical though, and our personalities we very opposite too. He hated the sea though, so you may have never seen him. But he is gone now. Claus won't ever come back home. Sometimes I wonder what I would do if he did come back home. Maybe I'd hit him, or hug him, for being gone so long. It's unimportant though, he won't come back...no matter how much everyone wishes he would.

A word of warning to you: **NEVER** give in to the happy box. I don't know what It does or why, But it sends people into a trance, and they become entirely new people. However, it would be in your best interests to buy one, but never use it. I understand I don't make sense, but when your house becomes known as the thunder house-no matter how many times you repair it- you get the feeling that the attacks are related to your own stubbornness.

What are the attacks?

The 'attacks' are nothing but hell. People tell me it's the wrath of our gods descending down upon me for refusing to be happy. I think it's just the Pigmasks.

I used to live far away from town too. Peaceful, isn't it? I only ever went to town to sell chicks, or other produce at Tomas's store. Nichol runs it now sometimes, but he never pays much attention to me. I think he's worried about his dad working in the clay mines.

Escape?

I'll never make it up the high windows, so that's not an option the cell doors don't look very sturdy, but there are guards standing around it all the time. The only time they aren't, is when everyone leaves to the mess hall (which happens twice a day), no one's there even though I never went to the mess hall. I practically got dragged out to the mess hall after missing five meals. It's a huge closed in space, with way too many people. I was way too overwhelmed to notice that people were staring at me. I just walked over to an empty table and sat down. Soon after me, four **huge** men sat down at the same table with me. But they weren't there to make friends. They were mocking me, so I just ignored them. Once it was obvious I wasn't going to talk they tried to get me react in any way possible. Soon though, they all just gave up, and ignored me too. I almost made it through the whole thing, until one of them tried to make small talk with me.

See, they were just talking about random stuff in their old lives, something about wives. One of them mentioned the pretty singing voice she use to have, then one of those asshole turned to me and asked me If I could sing pretty like that. The message behind that was clear enough for me. I growled darkly, like boney does during a thunderstorm, and told them in an angry voice ' I don't sing.' Then I left the hall, and went back to my cell.

That leads me back to here, in my cell writing this down to you.

If you see Boney, can you tell him I miss him? I know It doesn't look like he can understand you, But he can, I promise you're not just talking to a dim witted dog.

That's all for now, The Guards are coming back, and they will try to confiscate my letters. I gotta hide them!

-Stay strong Nana,

Lucas

**A/N:**

**I'm really getting through these slowly! Sorry for any inconvience! I'm trying hard you know!**

**thank you tooooooooo: GenosAngel (huggles back), Jetta, FromtheUK, and two Anons! thanks for reviewing my stuff!**

**It seems I've set off the impression that there was only one letter per Character. That is not so. Please keep replying with the character(s) of your choice!**

**If you haven't already...REVEIW AND REPLY!**

**thanks once again...now for a message by our sponsors! (what sponsors?)**

_Silver: Hey guys! :D Did you know I have a poll going on? Make sure to vote on it for my next story! You can get there by-_

_FromTheUK: *Fires gun* NO! bad Silver! no shameless self advertizing! _

_Silver: *shot*_


	6. Electra: 1 sorry for the long AN  D:

**A/N,**

***slams head on desk***

**I.***_slam*_** hate.**_ *slam*_** my.**_ *slam*_** life.**_ *slam*_**.**

***slowly raises head up from the desk***

**I**** really**** wasn't gonna post one today, But something needs to be addressed to you guys, and some of you aren't going to be happy with me...**

**Make that most of you...**

_Dear Lucas, I'm sorry about your situation. Having your family taken away like that is horrible. The pig masks did something similar to me. My name is Electra but most people know me as Lil' Miss Marshmallow. I was kidnapped and turned into a chimera. The prison you're in, I work there, I could bring you something to eat. You seem like a nice person._

_-Electra_

Dear Electra

Your are that little maid that goes around the cells, right? I'm not sure when you came by, sometime at night I think. During my accidental disturbed slumber, when the sound of something gently hitting the ground awoke me. Rather glad to have been woken up, I quietly crept over to the source of the sound...Something by the cell door, illuminated by the thin stream of moonlight. I was surprised to find a letter there.

I only know as much to say that you are not the only one. There are plenty of other people-young kids- who have been kidnapped by the Pigmaskes. I wouldn't put it past them to also turn them into chimeras too. I'm so very glad to have at least one ally in this place, I hope one day we can meet face to face. As for the offer, I'm going to have to decline. After what I've been through at the prison counselling, I don't think I could keep it down.

The place is rather calming I'd say: high ceiling, green walls, soft carpets, bean-bag chairs and gentle music humming in the air creates a nice atmosphere. I saw you peek your head in briefly, so You may know what I talking about. however the people in that room were the exact opposite of 'calm'. Quiet mutterings to no one, loud screams and angry threats filled the air around me. Upon entering the room, A girl walked straight up to me. A little too close up to me.

"I'm Jetta. No I'm not. Of course she is! IM Jetta. I'm NOT Jetta. Who is Jetta? ME! IM JEEETA~!"

With each new thought, she twitched her head in a different direction, getting louder and louder, till she fell down on the floor- no-**rolling **on the floor laughing like it was her first joke ever, Until she stopped, and rolled over to her side and whispered with awe," ~¿dónde he ido~?" I backed up slowly in to a wall, only to be greeted by a rather calm boy. He looked apologetic.

"Hey, I'm Reece. That's..err, Jetta. How'd you'd get admitted to this hellhole?"

Normally, when people asked me this, I'd ignore them, but he seemed like a friendly guy, so I decided to answer him.

" Rebellious activity." Ouch...That wasn't a nice feeling in my throat. My hand flew up automaticaly to massage it. Reece didn't seem to notice. He just cracked a crazy grin.

" I dream about shooting people in the head."

Scratch that. He was a crazy too.

I gave a fake weak grin, and walked back over to Jetta. There was A new girl over there, trying to calm Jetta down. So far It was working well.

"Big cars, fast car, shiny shiny shiny cars!" The girl sang to Jetta, still on the ground. Jetta Giggled.

"Silver steals cars, crashes cars, then makes a big BOOM!" 'Silver' looked rather sheepish.

"Awww...Come on now, I only do that to the bad people. Bad people are everywhere."

She was Interrupted By a stern lady who announced the group counselling had begun. Glad for the excuse not to interact, I ran over to a seat as fast as I could. The rest of the session was simply people exclaiming their crazy thoughts to the rest of us, although some of them , such as myself, refused to talk. Then we were sent back to our cells. I don't think I've **ever **been happier to be back here.

How do you put up with this every day?

-Lucas Ryuuka

**A/N:**

***Mutters incoherent gibberish... ***

Rose: Hey guys~ This is Rose!

Cherry: and Im...Cherry.

Rose: Silver Is...umm...Unavailable right now. So we are in her stead to deliver her message!

Cherry: well, we might as well get some...Thing straightened out...

Rose: oh.. yeah.

Cherry: You see, Silver had come across a problem of reader miscommunication...

Rose: Assuming that ketchup stain person is Ness, That means_** three**_ people wrote back as Ness.

Cherry: Silver read all of them, and loved them all, but freaked out a little when she realized that this meant she had to pick 'which one'.

Rose: You see, she could have just gone with the first one, But it was PMed to her, so no one knew about it...then the others were written in the reviews. So please understand this next decision.

Cherry: Silver has temporarily decided that Ness is an Out-of-bounds character.

Rose: She would feel really bad if she chose one of them, because other people would be unhappy. Until a solution is solved, No Ness review will be posted.

Syla: in other news, ** NO UPDATE TOMARROW! **

Rose: Get out of here! You don't share this head space! Silver Is sick and needs sleep, not you guys pegging her to write the SoF story for her!

Syla: Jerrrrrk. (SoF is the original story I'm from)

Rose: **thank you to, .Vroom, FromTheUK, GenosAngel, and 13ssbbfan. **and now for Cherry dressed up in **apandabear** suit.

Cherry:* in the suit* thanks for reviewing! and check out the poll by going to SilverSockFox's profile!


	7. Teddy: 2

**A/N: Well, I'm back from the dead! **

**So this SHOULD mean that I'd have something big for you...Right?**

**NOPE!**

Dear Lucas  
>I took into consideration what you said in your letter, and you're right in a way. I can set myself free. But if I do, then I'll have nothing left. I can't get a job (I'm the leader of a gang. That isn't really good criteria for hiring) and also, even though they're using me for protection, my members are the only people left to talk to. All the others run away in fear and the police can't be arsed to do anything. I know you're worse off but if I did set myself free... I have no chance at a life. I just can't do it kid, I don't think I can let go, If I did I would probably go insane. Things aren't easy here kid. And I know things aren't easy over there. I can only give you one piece of advice:<p>

When you're showering...

DON'T DROP THE SOAP!

It may sound weird, but trust me, If you drop it and you try to pick it up... you're a** will be hurting for a week probably.

Be careful...

Teddy

To Teddy...

I understand how you feel Teddy. I think I could easily leave this prison, and be back home with Boney without anyone noticing I ever left. However...what do I have to go back to? (Besides Boney) I don't really have many friends to help me, and most people would quickly turn me in the minute they saw me. It's no secret that I'm here in the young city, and I think people like it better that way. I too would have little chance at life if I left the prison walls.

Insanity isn't an uncommon thing around here. There's this one guy who claims he's from the past. He says that he's a part of the "Black Blood" gang. He rambles on about it too, it's kinda interesting...I'd listen in more, if he wasn't completely freaking twitchy and violent. I'm almost certain that if I went within 5 meters of that guy, I'd get stabbed faster than I could pray to the dragons.

Ne~ Showers would be nice. I've been here for six days or so, and no one has mentioned a shower to me. That and every one smells like blood, sweat and vomit.

Wait.

What?

W-What about the soap?

What's gonna happen to me!

Aackk! That's not a funny joke you know!

...

That is a joke...Right? RIGHT?

-Lucas

**A/N:**

**Well well well!**

**I was gone a little longer than planned, wasn't I?**

**With as long as I've been gone, I wish I would have worked A little harder on my fan fiction projects...**

**Turns out, I'm a lot sicker than I thought I was! I mean it, I can barely speak and I have two oral presentations tomorrow...**

**Spring-break is also another issue...**

**Teachers have piled homework and assignments so very very high... I'm knee deep in tests and unit projects.**

**So, I'm really really sorry to have been gone so long.**

**Thank you to the people who understand this...**

GOOD NEWS:

**I figured out what I'm going to do about the Ness thingy!**

**Also, there's gonna be a new rule next time!**

Bad news...

**You have to wait until the next update...Which may be delayed due to lack of time.**

**~SilverSockFox**


	8. Tony: 2

**A/N: Iv'e waited for my entire life to do this.**

***pops a confetti cannon* **

**THANK~YOU FOR 20 REVIEWS!**

**Really you guys...I never thought I would ever get this far...20 is such a big number...**

**This isn't even some of my best work either... **_Three Years Ago Today_ **Took a full week to make and I only ever got 1 review from it.**

**But~! I made an awesome friend from it, sooooo...it's not all that bad! Everybody wins free cake!**

***hands out the cake***

**Read on, my very deprived readers!**

_Dear Lucas,  
>I'm surprised that you got my letter back, but I'm also happy. It makes me even happier to know you responded back.<br>_

_You are correct on me being Jeff's roommate. And no we are certainly not related. It'd be weird if we were. I'm sorry to hear about your brother. At least you've had one in the past. I'm an only child.  
>You've never heard of a boarding school? Well it's basically a school that you live in. Jeff calls it a prison, I call it home. I hardly ever leave after all.<br>_

_What do they mean ungrateful? I couldn't imagine being anything but. Have you ever been to the school? It's probably not my place to ask._

_..._

_You make a good point, about the world. I'm sure it'll let me know when it's ready for me. I might not believe it though. And I know everyone has limits, but I'm not quite sure what mine are yet. I'm sure I'll find out someday._

_~Tony_

_P.S., Don't tell Jeff about this. I'll let him know when I'm ready to._

Dear Tony,

I don't understand why, but for some reason, hearing that I made you happy makes me fell happier too. Strange...I wonder why?

Weird? What do you mean it would be...oh. I see what you mean. Well this just got a little awkward, didn't it? That must suck being an only child, you must have been very lonely as a child with no one to play, or go on adventures with.

A school that you live in? It must be big, or at least bigger than the Tazmily school. And probably warmer too. I'd think of it like a prison too, but I guess you wouldn't know anything different to contrast your feelings about the place you call home. Don't forget that home is where your heart is. Never lose sight of what is important to you. One day you might need those people beside you as you make a difficult life choice.

Oh yes...I've been there. I was probably one of the worst experiences in my life. I was 12 at the time, and they decided to teach all the kids how sexual reproduction works. My mom and dad told me and my brother about it before-hand, but I'm almost certain that they completely over did the entire process. I will NOT go in to detail. It was one thing to show those nasty images to us kids, but there was some really little kids there too. Afterwards I was standing there with a little 5 year old girl bawling her eyes out. And those stupid Pigmasks just laughed! I think a lot of kids were unhappy with them, but then again, most people back then were opposed to the whole thing in the first place. Now, everyone's fine with the whole thing. It's really quite stupid.

Ahh...Sorry. Didn't mean to rant.

Perhaps the biggest step forward is the one you are the most afraid to take? I think you know what that is.

-Lucas

**A/N:**

_**Im back!**_

_**(Kinda sorta not really)**_

_**and with it...NEWS!**_

_**The Ness problem shall be solved, by posting and replying the one I loved the most... **_

_**Which will be mention next time cause this is part one of a double update!**_

_**Aren't you jolly?**_

**~Thank you to all the people who reviewed, and if you haven't, please do!**

**It would make me feel so very happy if you read my other stuff too, and left a review there! The poll is still going on too!**

I m trying to get the most wanted fic done, but I'm progressing slowly...Hopefully my kind friend Reece will see this, and understand that he is a saint.

HE IS ALSO TOTALLY NOT STANDING RIGHT BEHIND ME. NOPE NOT AT ALL.

-Silver


	9. Jeff: 2 A solution!

**A/N: Hmmm~**

**Double updates are kinda fun...**

**Never again. Sorry D:**

**There is a reason I did this though...Read on to figure out why!**

_Dear friend whom I've never met,  
>I sincerely apologize for taking so long to answer you, Lucas.<br>After I aced my Chemistry test, I was informed to have to study for an upcoming Calculus exam for the following week.  
>And although I could not answer you right away, your letter preoccupied my thoughts instead of the math formulas that I had to study long and hard for.<em>

_I know that I do not have any siblings of my own, but I came to discover the one person who loved me as if I were his flesh and blood.  
>Even though it came as a shock to at first, I did learn that Tony never wanted any amorous intentions towards me.<br>He began to go off about how a lot of people are alone and cold in this world, and that some of them, didn't have any family members around.  
>He spoke, almost as if he had read your letter, Lucas, how very peculiar.<br>After reciting so many other things, he confessed his love for me.  
>He said softly that he loves me and sees me like the brother he's never had.<br>Now I live proof that a brother's love can be much more powerful than a father's love.  
>Despite all of the things Flint had said and done, Claus was always looking after you whenever he could, am I right?<br>Did he teach you how to do new things or protect you when you were in trouble?  
>He probably did sometime in his past, that's real brotherly love.<br>To speak the truth, the bond between siblings is proven to be much stronger than anything in this world.  
>Take your dog for example; although he is a canine, has not he always been like a second brother to you?<br>Boney seems like the perfect dependable lovable brother of all._

_I smile at the intellectual pigeon as I stoke her feathers, like you, she's gone through so much.  
>I would like nothing more than to send you the Bad Key Machine to bust you out of your cell, but the device is much too heavy for our intellectual fowl to carry around her delicate neck.<br>I hope the scarf I gave our fine-feathered friend makes it to you.  
>When you retrieve it use it wisely, it will keep you warm at night.<br>I wish you the very best, Lucas._

_Sincerely,  
>Jeff Andonuts<em>

Dear Jeff.

I'm glad to hear that you aced the Chemistry test your professors had set out for you. And although I've never heard of the term before, I just know that the C-al...Cul...us exam will go just as smoothly. Your intelligence would seem to be a useful tool in case of emergencies. I don't have anything special like that. I'm rather slow and weak compared to most of the people I know. I'm not useful to anyone at all.

Claus...He was always there for me. When I ever I fell down or couldn't keep up, he'd be the first one to notice, and always the one to help me back up, or stay behind with me. When the older kids were mean to me, he'd tell them to go away. Claus would wipe my tears away and tell me that I shouldn't let those kids make me feel bad. He tried to teach me to stand up for myself, and to never let people tell me what to do. (Except for mom and Dad, he'd say, you don't want to tick them off...) But I don't think I ever changed much. I wanted to follow Claus the day he tried to take revenge, but he told me to stay...If only I had been stronger...

Maybe I could have followed him. Maybe it wouldn't just be me and Boney.

Boney...I think I underrate the love between us. I don't think it's possible to count all the times I've been more than content with just the two of us in the cold bed. He always asked me before coming into the house, if I'm certain that I want him in house. I always felt a little hurt when he asked, cause I really don't care that he comes inside, but knowing that Mom always yelled at him whenever he did before reminds me how people never really understand animals. I know for certain that all animals can hear us when we talk to them, and no matter how terrible we are to them or how kind, sometimes they still refuse to show that they care.

People are like that too.

I think our friend Gilda has had enough flying about for tonight, wouldn't you say? I really should thank you for the scarf. It's so very warm and soft against my bare arms. Gilda seems to think so too, as she is currently snuggled up next to me inside the snowy white scarf. As I trace the green Snow Woods Academy emblem, I feel as if I'm not alone in here anymore.

I also wish you luck with Tony~

-Lucas Ryuuka

**A/N: How was that! Jetta sure is Awesome at this, n'est-elle pas?**

**Any whoo~ Ness thing-a-majig. Right.**

**I've decided that...IM DOING ALL OF THEM!**

**That way no one gets left out :)**

**Next time, I'll have a massive chapter with all three letters included inside, with all three replies. However, After that, no one will be able to reply as Ness any more. :(**

**Please:**

Before you decide on a character, read previous reviews first. If it is avaible and you wish to PM me the letter, LEAVE A REVIEW SAYING YOU DID SO!

You guys have been so good so far about that~

Thanks for being awesome you guys, and writing me those letters! Keep it up!

-Silver.


End file.
